Omegas - The Last Prophecy
by blessskybound
Summary: Greek myths are real! Darna and her best friend Estia are shocked to discover that the world around them is populated with ancient beings from stories. And even worse, Darna turns out to be the daughter of a god while Estia is not. But after the disappearance of one of the greatest demigod heroes of the 21st century it is now their task to try and stop an ancient evil
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

_**Perry Johanssan Does Not Appear In This Book Due To Copyright Issues, Sorry**__  
__**  
**_Hi there. I'm Darna. And I'm the Chosen One.

Oh wow, so cool!, I hear you say. You must be so powerful! You must be half Olympian and able to make Zeus eat his heart out the minute you're in his presence with your strong, hetero power! Your mortal parent must be so...so proud of you!

No, nope, hell no are my answers to those statements. But, spoiler alert:

I don't want to be the Chosen One.

Being the Savior of the Universe sucks balls. And I hate balls. I think you get my point. I'm here because I_ have_ to. So, the term "Chosen One" is misleading. The 'chosen' makes it seem like we get to choose. Newsflash: We don't. I didn't _choose_ to be some kind of wack hero who saves the universe, and to be honest, if everything had happened the way I wanted it to be we'd probably all be dead by now… But let me explain:

It all started when Percy Jackson realized that his destiny was a miserable steaming pile of... garbage.

Percy Jackson is the Chosen One. Or, at least, he was until he decided to book it with smartass Annabeth and take on a prophecy that wasn't meant for him. He half-completed it in-between shagging Annabeth and getting filled up with his big ego just like how he filled up Annabe-

But that's irrelevant.

Both he and his wackass girlfriend disappeared off the face of the Earth half-way through the quest, leaving the prophecy incomplete. The Oracle finally kept her mouth shut just like she should have 100,000,000 years ago and the prophecy was left open for half a decade.

That's where I come in with Estia to ruin your day. Or your entire lives, depending on where you live. Sorry for all the collateral damage by the way, Colorado, those houses were just very inconveniently placed. Might have left some desert, open areas and a few green friends in my path, if you know what I mean.

I swear those houses were just unfortunately located. Really. Ask Estia.

The search for the Chosen One to replace Percy was pretty rocky. Anyone who was unclaimed or in the Hermes cabin was ineligible due to nobody knowing if they were a kid of the Big Three or not. The Hunters of Artemis were never in camp long enough to be considered for the role and the satyrs around camp were...well, _satire._

So, after months of carelessly harassing every teenager in a five mile radius of Camp Halfblood, Chiron a.k.a. horse ass decided to quit 'horsing' around and turned to the resident God in town - Dionysus. And he pointed at the nearest kid to his large, beer-bellied proximity.

_Me._ Big whoopsie right there.

A lot of people were pissed. My godly parent isn't one of the Olympians, or even a favorite amongst the gods. Buckle up your seatbelts, people, here's the plot twist of the century.

My godly parent is the smexy-but-not-really godly equivalent of chaos, discord and strife,

Eris.

Yes, that b*tch Eris. Golden-Apple-Throwing Eris. Caused-A-Whole-F*cking-War Eris. Could-Cut-You-With-Her-Jawline-And-Acrylic-Nails Eris. I could describe my mother like this for weeks, but we don't have that much time to explain why the universe almost exploded into smithereens smaller than my hope in humanity.

/

Let's take it back to a school trip that happened just before everything went to sh*t. British Museum. Boring tour guide. Rosetta Stone that looked like it had been blasted to smithereens by someone only to be fixed back together by some cheap elmer's glitter glue.

"Oh wow, this is even more boring than I expected it to be…"

Estia commented as the tour guide pointed at some old dusty sarcophagus

"Yeah, no kidding," I consumed a crispy banana Turon.

Estia shot me a glare.

"Could you not eat in here? The teacher is staring at us the whole time and I don't need any more detention this year so quit it!"

I made a sad noise and put my even sadder Turon away.

"I mean it wasn't me who repainted that old statue of the school founder with red color and wrote dickhead beneath it," I teased before the food disappeared in my bag completely, leaving the glare of our teacher hovering upon me. That b*tch was a complete nightmare, it seemed like my brain cells committed suicide with every word she said. Oh, never mind the fact that she literally stalked me in order to find me doing something unallowed and drag me to the detention room for it. She doesn't even deserve to be named here so if you hear me say 'fat b*tch of a teacher' you know who I'm addressing.

Estia grinned and a small giggle left her mouth.

"You do have to admit it was kinda funny though."

"Uh, up for debate. His nose looked like a dick already so all you did was name the obvious," I responded and sneered to hide the fact that I was actually amused by the picture residing in my head.

I earned a punch to the shoulder and another giggle from Estia's side. And, I do have to admit, as much as I hate being around people, she is just the best. Her small figure and big brown eyes just hide the fact what a big heart she has, even though she does know how to wrap someone around her little finger if necessary. Also, her humor is so stupid that it's good, Estia is one of the only people who knows how to get a smile out of me. And by Zeus' shriveled balls, she does it a lot.

It took the tour guide forever to finish his lecture on a bunch of urns containing some dusty intestines of a long-gone pharaoh. Let me tell you, those minutes we wasted would have been better invested in a game of "guess-the-future-right-or-die" with Phineas.

It finally got interesting when Estia turned around to me and pointed towards the end of our excursion group.

"Do you have any idea who they are? I don't think they're from our school, are they?" she asked before I let my eyes follow her finger.

And just as she had said, two hooded figures seemed to be sneaking around behind our backs, trying not to attract any attention. Obviously, they weren't really good at it.

"Nope, never seen them either. And I don't think they're here to bake cookies," I commented and waved towards the sword sheaths sticking out beneath their long robes.

Weapons in a dusty museum display case, nothing to worry about, but seeing them strapped to someone's waist in a world where everyone just pumped lead into each other was quite intriguing.

"Hm, how so?" Estia asked and raised one of her eyebrows.

I followed her example soon after.

"Can't you see the swords?"

I swear to the gods, if Estia had raised her eyebrows just slightly more, they would have disappeared in her hair.

"Excuse me, the _what_?"

"Are you just dense or did someone put wax in your ears? I said swords, they have some with them. Let's just hope they don't drop those robes and yell something about how great god is-"

This was starting to feel like a bad joke, the kind that deserve punishment. Why the hell would anyone carry weapons with them in broad daylight, and, maybe even more important, how in the world did no one notice them at the security check?

"Darna, don't you dare pulling one of your dumb pranks on me, you know how it ended last ti-" Estia hissed towards me, her eyes narrowed with anger and a slight touch of fear.

"For f*ucks sake Estia, I'm not joking!"

All of my worries just got worse when the two strangers broke out of our formation, their footsteps sounding weirdly muffled if the tensed atmosphere. I shook my head in the strange believe that my eyes were just messing with me. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"I'll follow them," I whispered towards my friend, her eyes widened.

"Are you crazy or what? You can't just sneak away from the group, they'll kill you for that! Those people are just visitors… well, the only weird thing is that it's goddamn foggy in here…" Estia noted and waved around in the air, making some of the kids around us stare at her in confusion.

My eyebrows were seriously starting to hurt at that point when I raised them once again.

"What do you mean, foggy?"

Now I was starting to think that the two hooded persons weren't the only ones who were a bit batty in this room.

"Just f*cking foggy, okay? I can't explain it."

Estia sounded unsure herself and that was what worried me, she wasn't like this… not normally, I mean. While we were talking, the strangers disappeared into a different room, seemingly vanishing behind a thick wall of the museum. And without telling Estia, I rushed behind them.

"Darna? Darna!" I heard her seethe behind my back before her quiet steps mirrored mine and moved towards the mysterious couple.

/

Do you ever get the feeling that something big, bad and bold is about to happen? I did then. A thought nagged at the back of my brain as I followed the duo of hoods into a room full to the brim of cabineted Ancient Greek artifacts. Fractured marble statues lined the walls of the room in rows, glass boxes enclosed rusty, crumbling swords, spears and armor. The waxed bow of a Trireme jutted out the wall for people to touch, or in my case, to hide behind. I brought my knees up to my chest and kept quiet. Estia followed just seconds after, her breath quick and her eyes steaming with quiet rage. Thank god she didn't complain back then, it could have cost us our heads… quite literally.

The two mysterious strangers weren't alone with us as I noticed when they approached a group of four silhouettes standing around an open display. At first glance they looked like some old pensioners looking at a rusty piece of metal but when I squinted my eyes their appearance changed into something I couldn't quite figure out. Their height changed, and, what had formerly been feet, morphed into single snake like tail with viciously shimmering scales for each one of them. I seriously asked myself what the hell had been in that Touron.

My thoughts were interrupted when our hooded stalkers stopped walking as the four newcomers noticed their approach and formed a loose circle. My brows might have hit the roof and let it collapse when I realized that they too wield ancient weapons, these differing from the ones I had seen tied around the waist of the hooded figures, glimmering bronze lances instead of swords.

"Hand over the ssssshield and we'll let you go unharmed." One of them pulled their hood down as the other waved her hands around the air at the entrance, the atmosphere around her seeming to crinkle against itself and glow a faint gold.

"What are you sssssilly demigodssssss going to do?" The speaker's pale green skin was almost scaly, her tongue forked and catching on her front two teeth, "There isssss four of usssss and two of you."

"I don't see how numbers matter in this situation." The second pulled down their hood to reveal a braided mass of shockingly bright red hair, "You're quite literally, snakes."

"We are Gaea'sssss children," A second snake lady spoke up, "Ownersssssship of Achillesssss' shield is our birthright. You can't contesssssst ussssss."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The redhead's companion's hair was shimmering, curly black, neatly cut just behind her ears, a pair of circular pink sunglasses (indoors?) resting at the tip of her slender nose. She pushed them up onto her bridge, "Because we don't ever back away from a challenge."

Redhead pulled a gleaming golden sword out from underneath her hood. The striking sound of a sword unsheathing told me her companion had done the same.

"Red issssss a smart colour for you, young Nemesisssss. It will hide the ssssstain."

"I don't think I'll be the one doing laundry today, Geminus." She brandished her sword, its blade pulsing with a color darker than the inkiness of the night sky.

And then, everything went to sh*t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

_**For Once, It Wasn't Me - **_

_**Robbery? Don't Know Her,**_

_**Ignore The Shield**__****_

Dear readers, have you ever seen a playground fight? I certainly have. Broken noses, darkened patches of skin with black and purple, bloody limbs. Imagine that, but ten times worse with magic thrown into the mix.

That's what I saw before me as I shrank into the curve of the Trireme bow, attempting to hide away from the battle before me. Sounds of metal-upon-metal, growls and snake hisses filled the room and I questioned how a security guard, or any general members of the public, hadn't walked into the room yet.

Also, have you ever been so weirded out that it felt like someone threw a nuclear warhead in your face? Triple that feeling and you will have a slight idea of how I felt.

'Young Nemesis' slashed out at the smallest Geminus first with her sword, its cold metal ripping through the creature's arm. It screamed and hissed at a pitch higher than my ears could handle and thrashed out at its attacker, who dodged and delivered a final blow to its torso. It dissolved into ashes and seemed to be sucked into the sword's dark blade.

"Blake, a little help over here!" Redhead yelled from the other side of the room, her gleaming golden sword failing to catch any hits onto the two Geminus' scaly skins. A jump, skip and a whoosh in the air later, the girl who I assumed to be Blake appeared out of a dark shadow cast by a statue onto the ceiling and jumped down onto the larger, male Geminus. She grabbed his head and brought his whole being down to the floor as she fell, toppling onto a display of other ancient weapons. Blasts of dark coloured magic went shooting in the air, the other Geminus grabbed Blake's sword and threw it to the side, before raising its spear over its head and plunging it down towards Blake. The stranger's reflexes sparked into action and she kicked the hybrid in the 'stomach' so hard it went flying through the air into another display. With a grunt, Blake stood up and hobbled over to her sword to pick it up. She looked at its gleaming dark almighty.

"Hope you like the taste of metal you scaly old f*ck," She pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and turned back to face the Geminus crawling out of the shattered glass rubble.

On the other side of the room, Ryn was making use of what I generalized as ridiculously good acrobatic skills. The Geminus jabbed at her with its spear, but every time she would dodge and land another strike on its torso. The monster threw its spear at Ryn, who's cape hem got skewered with it onto a wall. The girls lower right arm seemed to morph into a fur-covered paw as she clawed through the dark purple fabric, freeing herself from her pinned position. I don't know how much cocaine I would have had to snort to see all of that, probably more than Pablo Escobar ever possessed. The Geminus took back its spear and swung it towards Ryn's shoulder, ripping open the cloth and revealing a small but deep jagged cut. A blood-curdling howl left her lips that sent shivers down my spine. I back up into the curved bow of the boat and listen to a load thump of something, _or someone,_ being thrown against it. Whatever it was, it slumped to the floor and stayed silent.

"Oh f*ck." I whispered to Estia, who had sunk into the shadows of the ship's bow, "Did you see that?"

"See what? There's just six people walking around, looking at the displays. Nothing suspicious."

"Mhhm, nothing suspicious at all." I nodded, looking back towards Blake, whose eyes were glowing the color of bright redwood bark, her dark blade sheathed, her hand hovering behind the final Geminus' head who had gotten a hold of her friend, a red glow nestled in her palm.

"Let Ryn go, or I'll blow your manky snake brains all over the floor just like what I did to your buddy over there."

"May Gaea'sssssss curssssssssse be upon you." The Geminus hissed, its claws wrapped tightly around Ryn's throat. She choked and grabbed at the monsters' scaly arm in desperation.

"Oh, Gaea doesn't scare me," Blake nodded with a smile, her eyes still gleaming red like a madwoman, "But when my girlfriend's like that, she certainly does."

The Geminus' yellow eyes trailed back to the demigod in its grasp. Except Ryn didn't look like a person anymore, let alone a human. She was covered from head to paw(s) in chocolate red fur, growling.

"Did I mention her mother's a wolf?" Blake smiled, before Ryn's razor sharp teeth bit down onto the Geminus' arm and ripped it clean out of its socket.

Yes, you read that right, dear reader. Ryn was a f*cking wolf.

I sat there, frozen as Ryn devoured the Geminus' face in her wolf-like form behind Blake, who pulled the shield out from underneath one of the previously killed Gemini while Estia started examining her fingernails. I know, great priorities.

'The shield' was the so-called Achilles' shield, polished and brandished with tales from Greek mythology. I'd learnt about it in school, the decorations of imagery such as the Earth, sky, sea and sun were descriptions of Ancient Greek life. Considering how much my history teacher had hyped it up, seeing it in the artificial light of the display room made me a little underwhelmed with its faded beauty.

"Gods, do you really have to go that far with a dead Geminus?" Blake complained, turning around to the sight of a mangled Geminus tail in Ryn's jaws. Ryn whined and Blake clicked her tongue.

"No, I don't want to hear it! We're gonna have to clear up all this mess before the Mist dissolves and I'm not willing to do it."

More wolf whines, and then.

"You've lost kissing privileges for a week." Blake wiped the blade of her sword against the dark cloth of her hooded cape, the red glow in her eyes beginning to fade. She ignored Ryn's noises and nuzzles against her leg for a few seconds, before turning back to look at her with a soft glare.

"You just ate a Geminus. Your breath is going to smell. No way."

The wolf glowed a faint purple, the chocolate red fur disappearing into a copper-coloured braid. Ryn sniffed her royal purple t-shirt tentatively.

"I don't smell... that bad."  
"You do." Blake complained.  
"I don't." Ryn insisted.

Blake shook her head with a smile, "You're not coming anywhere near Nemesis cabin without taking a shower and breath freshener."

"Well you didn't complain whenever I ate spicy curry." Ryn leaned closer to Blake, who shoved her gently away at the sight of green blood smeared around Ryn's mouth.

"Green Geminus blood and Uncle Raj's red chicken curry are two very different things, Ryn."

"You can't judge that if you haven't tasted it for yourself," Ryn replied and wiped away some of the stains on her cheek.

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, a different glow now flickering in her eyes.

"Ugh, just come here you dork," she said.

Then the girl leaned over to her companion, cupped her face and pressed their lips together. Even from my hiding spot I could hear Ryn's muffled laughing rising up to her throat and letting the air vibrate in unisono.

I felt heat rush to my face and knew that I probably wasn't the only one when I heard Estia shuffle around in her hiding spot behind me. And then, she decided to ruin the moment for the two by doing the dumbest thing she could have ever done:

She coughed.

/

Yes, I know, you're probably staring at this and yelling "This is such a cliché!" and believe me, I wanted to scream at her too. Like, what the hell Estia? Couldn't you just...I don't know, try _not_ to cough when there's two people with weapons in a room full of bodies? (Estia says that it wasn't intentional, pfft, as if)

In the vacuum after the fight, the rasping spasms of Estias lung were so loud, someone could have dropped a f*cking nuke right next to us and it would have been quieter. My whole body tensed up as I realized that we were pretty much f*cked.

One of the girls, Blake, turned around with the speed of a panther, her eyes darted towards our hideout.

"What was that?" she hissed and gripped the handle of her sword, pulling it out in one fluid motion.

Her friend Ryn however put her hand on the seemingly pulsating blade and turned it towards the ground. And in a small flash of golden light, the sword disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind me rubbing my eyes in shock. Soon after, they were coming towards the bow of the ship and I knew we didn't have any chance to escape.

"Oh, hello there hideaways." Blake and Ryn came over to our hiding place and I tried to will myself into invisibility,

"You think they saw what happened?" Ryn muttered,

"I can hear you, you dumb shi-" Estia cut me off with a punch to the shoulder.

"We were just looking at this ship, I swear!"

"Ha." Blake laughed dryly, nodding towards me, "I like this one."

"Th-Thanks?" I said, getting up.

My head and cheeks felt like they had been dipped into molten stone but I tried to keep myself together. They had goddamn weapons after all.

"For f*ck's sake Blake, I thought I'd perfected the Mist control by now."

"Well, at least you can control it. All I can do is drive dimwits crazy, give people bad luck and jump out of shadows."

I was already half out of the room by the time they were done discussing their superhuman abilities, ready with 999 on speed-dial.

"Hang on a minute," Blake crossed her arms, "Where you think you're going?"

"We have a school trip," I pointed a thumb behind me to our tour group,"That's why we're here. Right, Estia... Estia?"

Estia, the little sh*t, was practically clinging onto Ryn, judgemental. _You've got be f*cking kidding me. _

"Tell me Darna is lying, right?" She squinted her eyes at Ryn, "She's gotta be seeing things. There's no snakes, no sword-fighting..."

"I see this one's a mortal." Blake sighed, taking her sunglasses off her nose and handing them to Estia, "Wear 'em. They're a gift from Tyche, helps people like _you _see what people like _me _see."

"Are you sure?" Ryn hesitated and held Blake's arm lightly, "I mean, we don't even know these people."

"Just use some Mist or ask that legacy of Lethe to erase her memories or somethin'." Blake held them out to Estia.

Estia took the sunglasses suspiciously, "They're just a pair of pink sunglasses. I don't see what you're so concerned about."

"That's what you say, but err," She winked and clicked her tongue, "There's more to the world than what the human eye can see."

I guess Blake's sunglasses really had been a gift from some wrinkly-ass goddess from 900,000,000 years ago because Estia jumped back as she surveyed the room through the magenta tinted lenses. She walked around, tentatively, as I eyed up Blake and Ryn cautiously, every so often checking the display room's entrance. Now that the danger was clear and the two 'superhumans' weren't preoccupied with themselves, I could get a closer look at them.

Blake's skin was a tinted gold, almost olive, color. Freckles covered her cheeks and stopped just under her eyes, which were a bright, warm amber; if you looked closely they almost appeared as shattered glass panes. With the wild glint of a madwoman, they reminded me of some book character who's name I couldn't quite put my finger on. Light touches of pale, delicate orange had been dusted over her eyelids, with shimmering gold in the very corners of her eyes. Her lips appeared soft though, slightly tinted with red as they curved up into a smile at the sight of Ryn. Dark, silky curls framed her sharply detailed face, and tucked themselves behind a pair of pale lilac hearing aids and unusually strong jawline. Her locks just barely hid a scar that was etched from her right eyebrow down to her nose, something I had previously been unable to see due to her magenta pink sunglasses. Her frame could be described as almost rectangular, an armour plate of some dark metal hanging off her torso and a shoulder guard of the same cold steel, peeking through a garnet-red leather jacket. Her attire was mostly darkly coloured, with the exception of a gleaming gold belt around her waist, a firm statement piece, replicating the confident and strong-willed air around her; as well as a multi-colored bead necklace with eight beads threaded on.

Ryn was clearly less put together, her freckled skin almost as pale as paper. Her face was round, her features significantly softer than Blake's, which I found ironic due to her ability to shapeshift to one of nature's harshest and toughest animals. She had clearly attempted to contain the frizz of chocolate red that swept over her face, but her curls squeezed against the tight bands of an over-the-shoulder braid. There was a stormy tinge to her silver eyes, as if they were the colour of morning mist, and seemed as if they were staring into every secret of your being. Her lips were dry and cracked, but blood-red, a strange contrast to the rest of her body, which was slim and toned, a nod to her fit build as a wolf. Her attire was as soft as the smile on her face, a faded pastel tie-dye shirt thrown over a neon-orange t-shirt, khaki shorts showing off scars around her knees, and brown fur-lined boots. She had the exact same necklace as Blake, but instead of thread the beads were presented on silver chain, with an even shinier silver ring hanging off it, sandwiched in-between red, yellow and blue beads. As she raised her arms and drew close-to-invisible, silver shapes into the air, she brandished a tattoo on her wrist, a filled-in outline of a wolf head, with two solid black stripes struck below it. An unusual self-decoration, I thought, considering her age.

"What the hell happened here?" Estia exclaimed, "That a snake lady?"

"Well, what's left of her," Ryn sighed, wiping more green goo off her sleeve.

"A'ight, that's enough." Blake took back her sunglasses, "Well, we best get going. Ryn, y'know what to do my girl."

Ryn winked and faced Estia, her eyes beginning to glow gold, the glimmering colour spreading to her palms.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Estia was glued to Ryn's glowing hands, as I slowly started to pull Estia towards the rooms exit.

Our way was cut short when Blake stepped out of the shadows of a column behind us. Of course I was the one to bump into her head on and my luck was and still is pretty much sh*t, so my forehead connected with her shoulder guard.

"Ow, f*ck!" I exclaimed and wavered back, "Could you like _not _stand in our way?"

Blake clicked her tongue, she seemed to have a habit of doing it quite often.

"I'm sorry but your friend has seen way too much as we'd like her. Mortals shouldn't be involved into demigod matters, it just brings them into the line of fire."

Ryn's hands seemed to glow even brighter now that I realized what the hell she was about to do. And by the gods, I wouldn't let anyone turn my best friends' brain into a rainbow colored pile of sh*t.

I jumped between Ryn and Estia, knocking the stranger back a couple of inches, a dangerous growl leaving my lips, "No one touches her."

The redhead raised her eyebrows in surprise, "And why is that? Don't you want her to save from those monsters?" To be honest, Ryn did have a point somewhere. When more of those things showed up and started investigating, Estia and I would be the first ones to get into their focus. But hey, would you want a person you met by seeing them slaughter their way through a group of snake-humans trust to the point of letting them mess with your mind? Hell f*cking no!

Behind us, Blake moved closer, "And you, you're coming with us."

I shot around, burrowing my eyes in hers, the confusing patterns in them evoking some kind of eerie uneasiness.

"Is this a kidnapping or what? F*ck no, I'm going nowhere with you!"

A long sigh echoed through the room when Blake crossed her arms and intensified her stare to the point of me slightly trembling beneath it.

"You're a half blood kiddo, we can't just leave you behind. Any monster in a four mile radius will be able to sense you, maybe even more if…"

The girl stopped, her eyes wandering to the ground with an empty look in her amber orbs. I'm not good with human beings and certainly even worse at feeling stuff but even the most introverted dimwit like me could see that she was lumbering on something dark, maybe her past, maybe her future. I'd have that look from time to time too, thinking about how shitty my life was.

Ryn sighed, "Let's not think about it. But this is serious… what was your name again?"

"I didn't tell you and I have no desire in doing s-"

"I'm Estia and she's Darna!"

I turned around, giving Estia a "We're-going-to-talk-about-this-later" death stare and saying, "You've got to be f*cking kidding me mate." She blushed and turned away way too late to hide the red on her face. She'd have to prepare for a very harsh conversation later.

Wolf lady lowered her hands and the silver shine on her palms disappeared. A small almost unnoticeable smirk was imprinted on her face as she said,

"Darna it is then. Look, this might sound absolutely crazy to you but you are a demigod. One of your parents is an immortal god or goddess. Greek myths are just as real as Blake's love for dark chocolate."

"Believe me, if I get into a hundred mile radius of dark chocolate it's gone," Blake noted from the sideline, earning herself a smile from Ryn. As much as I was confused and scared, I liked the two.

"A demigod you say? Errr, excuse my rude trap but what the actual f*ck did you smoke to be that high? My dad is a convicted criminal and my mother died when I was born. I've been living with foster parents for ninety percent of my life, there is nothing heroic about that."

Ryn's and Blake's gazes met and I knew they had come to a silent agreement on something.

"Darna, your mother isn't dead. She is a goddess on Mount Olympus. You are just like us. Let me guess, you're dyslexic, have problems with concentration in class like ADHD and you sometimes see things that aren't there," redhead explained. I felt like someone had slapped me in the face, one hurtful motherf*cking hit.

"Wha- Pfft, no I don't!" I replied, trying to cover the fact that every single one of her words had been dead center. I mean, that girl didn't know sh*t about me but if she had guessed all of that, she'd have to have gotten a four leafed clover stuck up her ass and baptized with molten rabbit's feet in her early childhood.

/

Did I mention I was bad at lying? Well at least I did now because Ryn caught onto my lie almost immediately.

"You know I'm right and I know it too. Your reflexes are extremely good because it's your battle instincts, everyone thinks it's ADHD. And you are only dyslexic because your brain tries to read Ancient Greek."

Blake stepped next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. And I swear, if I hadn't had myself under control she'd have gotten a punch square to the nose. Instead, I shrugged her off before the demigod could do anything about it.

"Look kiddo, you're in danger the longer you stay out here," she explained and pushed up her red jacket to reveal a long jagged cut running up her shoulder, "I got that just recently, a monster popped in the backyard of a flat Ryn and I had put up camp. Those things smell you and once they caught onto your scent they'll want to kill you."

Hell, I was really freaking out over what they were saying. I remembered one of the foster homes I lived in had gotten visited by a guy in police uniform. No, for once I hadn't f*cked up something, in fact, I had tried to stay with those people because I had started liking them. Anyway, that man he was… weird. His eyes looked like solid gold and his voice had been distorted in a very scary way, almost like in one of those fake exorcist movies. I ran away when I saw him and after I had come back the following day, the house had been burned to the ground.

My brain felt like someone had used it as an earth closet, so much sh*t seemed to have built up in my head. I took Estia's hand who seemed to be frozen on the spot, her brain seemingly having problems working too.

"Come on Estia, I don't need to listen to this sick bullsh*t," I proposed and pulled her towards the exit for what felt like the thousandth time. This time it was Ryn who stopped us by cutting off our escape route. Great stuff. Instead of saying anything she snatched Achilles' shield out of her companions hands and pushed it into mine.

What happened next can only be described as a bad LSD trip. My fingers started tingling as the metal beneath them warmed up, slow but steady until it felt like my skin was about to boil. I shrieked like a little girl as a purple glow started to engulf my hand and the piece of rusty sh*t clutched in them. Before my eyes the bronze regained its old gleam and I don't f*ck with you when I say the pictures started moving.

"Knew it," Blake winked at me, holographic images of the earth, sky and sun floating like projections over the humming metal of the ancient shield.

"What the-" I stood there, unable to move even a centimeter.

Estia snatched her hand out of mine and squinted at the shield, "I can definitely see that," She gasped at the image of a crowded dance floor where quietly playing music floated in-and-around twirling couples, with smiles brandished on their faces.

"That confirms our suspicions," Ryn leaned in to take the shield from me and I almost gag from her bad breath, "You're a demigod, kiddo. Welcome to the dead-before-you're-21 club."

"How?" I tried to shake the purple glow from my hands, "This is just some bullsh*t."

"When a demigod touches the shield, it activates," Blake wiggled her leather-covered fingers around in the air, "Just didn't do it when we held it, because, well, gloves."

"No-no," I pointed at Ryn, then Blake, then my glowing hands,"Stop this. My hands are not glow-in-the-dark tubes, thank you very much."

"Oh, it'll fade off on it's own," Ryn dropped the shield through a hole that she opened with jewel-encrusted scissors and both items disappeared into the 'Mist', sealing off with a quiet 'pop', "Just takes a little longer when you're an Omega."

"Wait, what's wolf hierarchy got to do with this?" Estia seemed as fed up as I was, although probably because her hands weren't glowing too.

"Omega is a greek term. The 'supposed' weakest. The least-cared for. The minor gods, like Nemesis, Lupa, etc etc. Bullied by the top dogs of the gods, the Alphas: the great, almighty, throne owning Olympians... who have snobby and overpowered kids who make me wanna shove them down to Tartarus."

"Of course, us Romans don't have the same sort of nicknaming, but the separation by power is certainly there," Ryn seemed unbothered by Estia's ogling at where the shield and scissors had disappeared.

"Doesn't mean we Omega kids can't beat up somebody's sorry arse though."

"Hold the f*ck on, so you're Roman and you're Greek…?" I asked and tried to ignore my glowing fingertips. This was a legitimate freak show going on in here.  
Blake tilted her head, "Yeah, God's have two personas, one Greek and one Roman one. It caused them some serious headaches a couple of years ago." She shrugged, "It's over now, don't worry. It just took some demigods to blow up an old lady."

"It took _what_?" Estia intervened before I could, damn this girl had some guts interrupting me. Normally that meant a kick to the shins but this was one of the only times it didn't. And guess what, our little conversation of the Matrix got interrupted before Blake could explain her weird reference.

We were in mid talk when a pair of feet near the entrance decided to take a stroll into the greek exhibition. A pair of very fat feet, mind me. The rattling of a big bundle of keys got audible while we chatted about how everything I thought I had known had been a lie. Blake's mouth was half open, her teeth shining slightly in the artificial light when a voice behind us yelled, "What are you doing there?"

I turned around to face a very ugly, twice as heavy as myself, wobbly walking mountain of flesh that had been hired as a guard. Ben Stiller would have been disappointed and shocked before being crushed by that guy.

I guess we looked pretty suspicious, standing next to what I was assuming they saw as an open display, holding a unique shield that was over two thousand years old and probably worth more than President Trump's entire tower, including the dumbfounded people in it and his golden toilet. So it was no wonder why the guy pulled out his taser.

"Hold it right there criminal scum!" he yelled, sounding as if he was trying to stop us from crossing a certain border.

Estia's arms shot into the air begging for mercy, while I heard a growl and sliding metal from behind our backs, telling me that both of our newly found friends weren't really amused.

You might be wondering what I did. Did I follow Estia's example as she shook in her boots (or Clarks' clearance plimsolls, technically) or did I prefer to stand my ground like Ryn and Blake? Well, guess what, I did neither of the two. All I did was stand there, arms crossed, stare at the guard as if I was Superman burning his way through a concrete wall,

"ARE YOU FU-"


End file.
